Lemon and Honey
by SnowBum KyuDevil
Summary: Kegiatan singkat yang panas di malam hari setelah pulang kuliah. Kim Kibum dan Choi Siwon. SiBum Pair. PWP. GS. Oneshot.


Lemon and Honey

Cast: Kim Kibum and Choi Siwon

Genre: PWP/Porn Without Plot /?

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Sebuah cerita yang tertulis berkat khayalan nakal author, hanya meminjam nama bias.

Summary: Kegiatan singkat yang panas di malam hari setelah pulang kuliah.

WARNING! GS!Kibum, DLDR~

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Kibum dan Siwon memasuki kamar mereka bersama-sama, ini adalah _apartement_ sewaan mereka karena di Jepang mereka hanyalah murid sebuah universitas dan tak ada keluarga. Keluarga Kibum berada di Los Angeles, Amerika sementara keluarga Siwon tinggal di Gangnam, Korea.

"Ah~ lelahnya…"

Kibum melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat, diikuti oleh Siwon yang juga melempar tas dan jaketnya ke sembarang tempat. Di tempat ini mereka bebas, tak ada orang tua yang akan memarahi mereka jika kamar mereka berantakan layaknya kapal pecah.

"Kibummie…" Siwon berjalan menghampiri ranjang di mana Kibum kini tengah berbaring kelelahan, "Jangan tidur dulu _chagi_…" rengeknya seraya merayap naik ka atas ranjang.

"Aku pegal sekali Siwon."

Kibum merajuk, dibalikkannya badannya hingga membelakangi tubuh kekar Siwon, Siwon menyeringai membayangkan sesuatu yang indah. Kemolekan tubuh Kibum bahkan terlihat jelas dari lekukan pinggang dan bokongnya. Sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela menerpa kamar temaram itu. Tak satupun dari Kibum atau pun Siwon yang menyempatkan diri untuk menyalakan lampu saat masuk.

"Bisakah kau memijat tubuhku?" pinta Kibum yang kini tengah tengkurap di samping Siwon, siluet tubuh Kibum yang diterpa cahaya minim membuat Siwon berfantasi liar. Siwon dengan senang hati mengiyakan dan mulai memijat tubuh ramping tersebut.

"Bummie~"

Siwon merubah gerakan tangannya, ia kini mulai menyingkap kemeja putih dan tipis Kibum.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kibum galak, tapi Siwon tak mempedulikannya, tangannya terus masuk untuk kemudian melepas kaitan pakaian dalam kekasihnya.

"Aku mau ini!" Kibum menyentakan tangan Siwon.

Siwon tidak peduli, pria berlengan kekar itu membalik tubuh Kibum dengan kasar dan kemudian melumat bibir merah Kibum dengan rakusnya. Kibum awalnya enggan membalas cumbuan Siwon tetapi pria itu terus memaksanya, Kibum yang kelelahan hanya bisa pasrah, karena menolakpun tak ada gunanya, mengingat nafsunya kini juga ikut memanas.

.

.

.

Siwon masih tetap menciumi Kibum, tak hanya bibirnya tetapi juga pipi, dahi dan lehernya, sementara tangannya dengan mudahnya melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Kibum. Siwon menarik paksa bra berwarna hitam yang merusak pemandangan indahnya, dua gundukan itu kini terpampang begitu anggunnya di hadapan Siwon dan semakin memancing birahinya.

"Wonnie jangan diam saja…"

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Siwon tersenyum gemas, Kibum tidak suka diperhatikan dengan tatapan yang mesum, meskipun kamar mereka gelap tapi Kibum tahu kalau Siwon sedang menikmati tubuhnya melalui mata genitnya. Siwon membuka kaosnya sendiri lalu meniban tubuh Kibum.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku eum?"

Siwon melumat bagian kiri payudara Kibum sementara tangannya memilin puting kanan Kibum.

"Akh!" Kibum menahan nyeri saat kedua putingnya disentuh oleh Siwon, "Jangan bermain di sini Wonnie, aku tidak suka!" protesnya kemudian.

Siwon hanya tersenyum, tangannya kini berpindah ke bagian intim kekasihnya yang sudah basah, Siwon pikir hanya butuh sedikit pemanasan agar membuatnya terangsang. Siwon merobek paksa rok kesayangan Kibum membuat Kibum memukul kepalanya tapi Siwon tidak peduli, ia senang bisa sekaligus merobek celana dalam Kibum dan melihat 'identitas' kekasihnya tanpa penghalang apapun.

Tangan Siwon kini bergerilya menyentuh libido Kibum membuat gadis itu menggelinjang, satu jari, dua jari, hingga tiga jari Siwon kini sudah masuk ke dalam lubang vagina Kibum membuat Kibum menggeliat di atas ranjang yang tak begitu luas itu.

"Wonhh ahhh kau hhh cuhhraang…"

Siwon terkekeh geli melihat Kibum yang kepayahan, demi apapun Kibumnya makin cantik dan seksi jika sedang dalam posisi seperti ini. Keringatnya, rambut acak-acakannya dan desahannya, benar-benar sangat seksi. Siwon kembali menciumi Kibum, memaksa gadis itu untuk terus mendesah demi meningkatkan birahi keduanya.

Kibum mulai terengah di tengah desahannya, sementara Siwon masih belum juga terangsang. Grep. Siwon menarik tangan Kibum untuk memegang organ vitalnya, Kibum memerah malu tapi tangannya sudah bergerak dengan tuntunan Siwon, Kibum tahu si pemilik senyum joker itu tengah menyeringai puas tapi Kibum juga sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk ikut bermain.

.

.

.

"Mari kita mulai chagi!"

Siwon mengecup Kibum, kemudian memasukan organ vitalnya ke dalam organ intim Kibum. Kibum sudah terangsang lebih dulu, Siwon tidak mau kecewa jika nantinya Kibum tertidur sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan semuanya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat kegiatannya. Keduanya sama-sama bergerak, menimbulkan decitan dari ranjang, tak peduli bahwa salju tengah mengguyur Tokyo, keduanya kini berada dalam suasana yang begitu hangat.

"Ouch… _fastheeer_ Won hhh… _fasteeer_!"

Siwon memeluk erat Kibum sambil terus bergerak maju dan mundur, Kibum sendiri juga terus bergerak dengan tangan yang bergelantungan di leher Siwon. Siwon memberikan kecupan di nyaris semua tubuh Kibum dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikannya di leher Kibum.

Siwon menarik Kibum membawa gadis itu duduk di pangkuanya, masih dengan gerakan yang seirama, mereka kembali tertidur dan berguling di ranjang yang tak begitu besar.

Kibum menarik kepala Siwon dan mencium bibir pria yang menjadi kekasihnya, Siwon dengan senang hati membalasnya, keduanya saling melumat dengan lembut dan tanpa paksaan. Tangan Siwon masih setia meraba titik-titik rangsangan kekasihnya, tentu saja ia tidak mau klimaks dini sementara Kibum belum merasakan apapun.

Kibum mudah sekali lelah, Siwon tahu benar karena ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Kehidupan di Jepang sangat bebas, terlebih tanpa pengawasan orang tua.

"Kau masih sempit hhh Bumhhh…"

"Hhhhh… _baka _cepat ambil alat pengamanmu ughh ahhh…"

"_Shireo!_"

Kibum mengernyit kesal, ia berusaha mendorong Siwon dengan tangan kecilnya tapi tentu saja tidak akan bisa karena Siwon terlalu besar dan kuat untuknya. Siwon mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman sambil terus meremas payudaranya.

Tubuh keduanya masih saja bergerak, Kibum sebenarnya sudah sangat kelelahan mengingat hari ini ada begitu banyak kegiatan di kampusnya tapi jika ia tidak ikut bergerak juga maka bagian intimnya akan terasa sakit. Kibum sudah merasakan orgasmenya, gadis berkulit putih susu itu sudah mendesah dengan sangat keras sekarang membuat siapapun pria yang mendengarnya pasti akan ikut terangsang.

Siwon menyeringai, terus bergerak sesuai irama yang dilantunkan kekasihnya tidak peduli apakah ia sedang memakai alat kontrasepsi atau tidak, gerakannya terasa lebih nyaman tanpa alat bodoh itu toh Kibum juga tidak mampu melarangnya, persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti keduanya kini benar-benar menjadi gila karena bercinta.

"_NOW_!"

Siwon memekik saat merasa telah mencapai klimaksnya, keduanya kini terjatuh bersama dengan tubuh yang lelah luar biasa, Siwon mengecup Kibum dan menebar kata cinta, Kibum membalasnya dengan nada manja, seolah tak sadar telah membiarkan Siwon menggaulinya tanpa pengaman. Kim Kibum yang malang.

_The End_

Well, ini absurd dan ngaco banget, bikinnya estra cepet, Cuma 30 menit, bagi Kira sih ini REKOR hahaha karena biasanya Kira kalo ngetik luaaamaa banget xD

Btw ini pertama kalinya nulis NC jadi ya Kira nyadar banget sih kalo ini masih banyak banget kurangnya, maaf ya buat Snowers karena Kibum jadi yeoja di sini, di perkosa pula sama kuda T.T

Dan sebenarnya bikin NC itu susah, kenapa? Karena 'katanya' kalo udah ML itu mau ngomong juga susah #cmiwww maaf kalau-kalau meracuni otak polos kalian, Kira juga polos kok #watados semoga ngga ada anak di bawah umur yang nekat baca ya, meskipun ngga panas-panas amat tetep bukan buat kalian.

Dan kenapa pendek dan langsung ML? Yah namanya juga PWP hehehe...

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya~


End file.
